


Shit is about to get crazy

by MrPotatoHeadsPaying (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Brendon is crazy, Dan and Phil come in later, Drama maybe, Fluff, He is drunkkkk, Highschool AU, Ill just get started now, KIK, Melanie will find someone not sure who yet, Might add other people later, Multi, None are famous or really in bands yet, Pete is also fucking crazy, Slight bullying but it's friendly bullying, This whole thing is crazy honestly, When I say Brendon is drunk, aye, but some isnt so friendly, groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrPotatoHeadsPaying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much Brendon has the fabulous idea of making a group chat with.. them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh no

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS AS ORIGINAL AS POSSIBLE AND NOT ACCIDENTALLY COPY A BIT OF SOMEONE ELSES BC I HAVE BEEN READING SOME OF THESE THE PAST FEW DAYS AND DAMN THEY ARE FANTASTIC SO HERE GOES NOTHING  
> Some names are somewhat copied and I deeply apologize cause I have no creativity

**Beebo** has started a group with  **Dildo, Tree Stump, Pepe Wentz, Spooky Jim, Tyler Joseph, So what I'm a crybaby, Gerardyay, Franky Danky, Milky Way,**

 **Beebo** has named the chat  **The Brendon lovers program**

 **Beebo** has changed the group picture

 **Pepe Wentz:** Brendon what the fuck

 **Beebo:** I know how long you have been wanting this to exist and here it issss

 **Dildo:** Are you fucking serious

 **Beebo:** Says the guy with the username Dildo

 **Dildo:** yoU'RE NAME IS BEEBO

 **Beebo** : That doesn't make a difference

 **Tyler Joseph:** Brendon please tell me this isn't one of your group chats again

 **Beebo** : ...

 **Beebo:** Why are all your names so lame tho

 **Dildo:** AGAIN YOU'RE NAME IS BEEBO

 **Beebo:** Don't see your point

 **Tree Stump** : Why am I here

 **Pepe Wentz** : WHY MUST YOU ADD THE INNOCENT CHILD

 **Tree Stump:** Whos the innocent child

 **Beebo** : ...

 **Dildo** : ...

 **Pepe Wentz:**...

 **Tyler Joseph:**...

 **Tree Stump:** What why can't you tell me

 **Spooky Jim:** For fuck sake Patrick your the innocent child

 **Tree Stump** : I'm not innocent

 **Gerardyay:** Your more innocent than Mikey

 **Milky Way** : Someone called

 **Tree Stump:** Im not more innocent than Mikey

 **Milky Way:** Im offended that you even think im innocent

 **Milky Way:** Is this how people talk about me

 **Milky Way** : To see if i am more innocent than someone else

 **Milky Way:** Obviously Patrick here is more innocent than me

 **Tree Stump:** I'm deeply offended

 **Franky Danky** : Why arent we talking about the group picture

 **Spooky Jim:** Wait a minute Brendon are you naked

 **Beebo** : No just no shirt and my pants are low

 **Tyler Joseph:** whaT TEH FUCK

 **Beebo:** I know you all like it

 **Pepe Wentz:** Im sending it to the school paper

 **Beebo:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Gerardyay** : You walked yourself into that one

 **So what I'm a** **crybaby:** Why am I the only girl here

 **Beebo:** Because you're the only one that doesnt annoy me

 **So what I'm a crybaby:** Im touched

 **Beebo:** Let me just do something

 **Beebo** has changed the group picture

 **Pepe Wentz:** HEY I WAS DRUNK

 **Beebo:** :)

 **Pepe Wentz:** THIS IS CYBERBULLYING

 **Beebo:** And it wasnt when you were bullying me about my picture hm

 **Pepe Wentz:** I wasnt going to send it

 **Pepe Wentz:** But now you have given me no choice

 **So what I'm a crybaby:** Well thats going to be fun


	2. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon was being sarcastic btw and not actually planning to kill himself I noticed it looked off

**Beebo:** HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT

 **Dildo:** What Brendon

 **Beebo:** I'm not gonna announce until EVERYONE answers

 **Dildo:** jfc

 **Spooky Jim:** What

 **Tyler Joseph:** What

 **Beebo** : I'm still waiting for everyone else

 **Tyler Joseph:** What is so important that you need everyones attention

 **Beebo:** You'll see once everyone answers

 **Pepe Wentz:** And im the crazy one

 **Pepe Wentz:** Actually don't answer that

 **So what I'm a crybaby:** If your big announcement is a party I will drown you

 **Beebo:** Please don't

 **Gerardyay:** No one will save you 

 **Milky Way:** JUST SAY THE NEWS

 **Beebo:** Patrick and Frank haven't answered 

 **Dildo:** Im gonna kms

 **Beebo:** NO DONT

 **Beebo:** MY NEWS IS TOO IMPORTANT

 **Dildo:** Wow

 **So what I'm a crybaby:** And you dare call him a friend

 **Dildo:** We are no longer friends

 **So what I'm a crybaby:** And you don't dare call him a friend

 **Beebo:** NO DALLON PLEASE

 **Dildo:** No this is goodbye your party is more important than me

 **Beebo:** ITS NOT A PARTY AND ITS NOT MORE IMPORTANT

 **Dildo:** Fine

 **Beebo:** yAY

 **Tree Stump:** What is happening

 **Beebo:** Partick, do you happen to know where Frank is

 **Gerardyay:** Hes over at my place

 **Beebo:** Tell him to answer

 **Gerardyay:** He doesn't want to

 **Beebo:** WHY

 **Gerardyay:** To annoy you

 **Beebo:** Tell him I'll get him anything if he answers

 **Spooky Jim:** I didn't want to answer once and you didn't offer me anything

 **Spooky Jim:** Just silence for days

 **Beebo:** This is different

 **Spooky Jim:** Im offended

 **Franky Danky:** You called

 **Beebo:** NOW THAT EVERYONE HAS ANSWERED

 **Beebo:** I will have to have everyone answer again to make sure

 **Beebo:** Let's see attendance

 **Beebo:** Joshua Dun

 **Spooky Jim:** Here and call me Josh

 **Beebo:** Frank Iero

 **Franky Danky:** Ugh 

 **Beebo:** Tyler Joseph

 **Tyler Joseph** : Unfortunately here

 **Beebo:** Melanie Martinez

 **So what I'm a crybaby:** surprise

 **Beebo:** Patrick the tree Stump

 **Tree Stump** : Don't bully me

 **Pepe Wentz:** See what we mean

 **Pepe Wentz:** Innocent child

 **Beebo:** Anyway moving on

 **Beebo:** Gerard Way

 **Gerardyay:** HEYOOOOO

 **Beebo:**...

 **Beebo:** Mikey Way

 **Milky Way:** Milky Way*

 **Beebo:** My bad

 **Beebo:** Dallon Weekes

 **Dildo:** Just get on with it

 **Beebo:** And last and certainly least

 **Beebo:** Pete Wentz

 **Pepe Wentz:** Now your news was

 **Beebo:** ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN 

 **Beebo:** MY IMPORTANT NEWS WAS

 **Beebo:** I WILL BE HAVING A PARTY AT MY HOUSE ON FRIDAY AND YOU'RE ALL INVITED

 **So what I'm a crybaby:** Off to the nearest water source we go 

 **Dildo:** Yes, drown him, Melanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got distracted when I was typing 'Melanie Martinez' during the roll call and I went onto YouTube and saw Melanie's The Voice performance then got onto Teens React To Melanie Martinez and somehow ended up on A Stupid Montage of Tyler and Josh -not 100% sure if thats the title-


	3. Time to partay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be slightly longer  
> I hope you appreciate this I sneaked my laptop out to finish it and it's 2 am right now but I'm not tired

-It's Friday now-

 **Gerardyay:** So Mel have you drowned Brendon yet because I want to watch

 **So what I'm a crybaby:** I'm keeping him alive until after the party because I have nothing better to do today.

 **Beebo:** I appreciate it

 **So what I'm a crybaby:** You are welcome

 **Gerardyay:** When is the party by the way

 **Beebo:** Around 7

 **Gerardyay:** Alrighty

 **Beebo:** Alrighty Gerardy

 **Gerardyay:** Bibbity Bobbity Bebop the fuck up

 **Beebo:** hoW DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT

 **Gerardyay:** My creative mind

 **Beebo:** I don't want to know how creative it can be

 **Gerardyay:** Same goes for you Bebop

 **Beebo** has changed their name to  **Bebop**

 **Bebop:** Well alrighty Gerardy

 **Gerardyay** has changed their name to  **Alrighty Gerardy**

 **So what I'm a crybaby:** I WANNA JOIN IN THE NAME CHANGING

 **So what I'm a crybaby** has changed their name to  **Mad Hatter**

 **Bebop:** That suits you

 **Mad Hatter** : Thank you same goes to you Bebop

 **Bebop:** We should all change our names *glances at Tyler Joseph because he has a lame ass name*

 **Spooky Jim:** Hey thats his name

 **Bebop:** His name is fine but he needs a different chat name

 **Tyler Joseph** has changed their name to  **TyJo**

 **TyJo:** Is this good enough for you Brendon Urie

 **Bebop:** Its acceptable 

 **Bebop:** Now Dildo you're next

 **Dildo:** I like my name though

 **Bebop:** I don't

 **Dildo:** Youre not the boss of me Bebop

 **Bebop:** Please

 **Dildo:** No

**Bebop:**

**-** Sends Image from Gallery-

-It's Brendon with puppy dog eyes-

Please

 **Dildo:** Fine 

 **Dildo** has changed their name to  **Dalldo**

 **Bebop:** What tHE FUCK

 **Dalldo:** You asked for it

 **Bebop:** PETEY

 **Tree Stump:** Petey never did anything to you

 **Tree Stump:** Actually don't answer that

 **Bebop:** Thats what I thought

 **Bebop:** And you Tree Boy

 **Tree Stump** has changed their name to  **Tree Boy**

 **Tree Boy:** Here ya go

 **Bebop:** I didn't mean for you to actually change it to Tree Boy but okay

 **Bebop:** Now Franky

 **Alrighty Gerardy:** buT I LIKE FRANKY DANKY

 **Franky Danky:** Aw thank you 

 **Bebop:** We make no exceptions her in The Brendon lovers program

 **Alrighty Gerardy:** He will change it if you change the group name

 **Alrighty Gerardy:** And don't make it about you

 **Bebop:** Fine

 **Franky Danky** has changed their name to  **Frankadoodledoo**

 **Frankadoodledoo:** Better?

 **Bebop:** Yes

 **Spooky Jim:** Well now that were done with that

 **Bebop:** Not so fast Spooky Jim

 **Bebop:** I'm pretty sure you didn't change your name

 **TyJo:** Let him live he hasnt changed his name since 9th grade

 **Bebop:** There is a first time for everything

**Spooky Jim:**

**-** Sends Image from Gallery-

-It's Josh with puppy dog eyes-

 **TyJo:** How could you say nO TO THAT

 **Bebop:** Like this

 **Bebop:** No

 **Bebop:** Come on Spooky fella

 **Spooky Jim:** Fine but my lawyer will be hearing about this

 **Bebop:** I'm fine with it just change your name

 **Spooky Jim** has changed their name to  **Jim Spooky**

 **Bebop:** Are you kidding me

 **Jim Spooky:** I am not

 **Bebop:** Thats everyone right

 **Bebop:** Well besides Petey but hes not here atm

 **Jim Spooky:** I think so

 **Milky Way:** Yes. Everyone.

 **Bebop:** Okay then

 **Milky Way:** I FUCKING EXIST YOU GODDAMN IDOT

 **Bebop:** Oh sorry little Mikey fellow 

 **Bebop:** So you need to change your name too

 **Milky Way** has changed their name to  **MilkyMoo**

 **Bebop:** PETEY

 **Tree Boy:** He is sleeping

 **Bebop:** HOW DO YOU KNOW

 **Tree Boy:** Because he told me while we were talking on the phone

 **Bebop:** ;)

 **Tree Boy:** No

 **Pepe Wentz:** Don't bully the innocent child

 **Bebop:** Pete change your name

 **Pepe Wentz** has changed their name to  **Petey Pirate**

 **Frankadoodledoo:**  Now Bebop

 **Frankadoodledoo:**  Change the group name

 **Bebop:**  Do I have to

 **Frankadoodledoo:**  Yes you made me change my name

 **Bebop:**  FINe

 **Bebop**  has changed the group name to **The Weirdos**

 **Mad Hatter:**  It suits us

 **Bebop:**  Fickleshizlezoo

 **Bebop:**  I need to start getting ready for the party

 **Bebop:**  It's almost 5:30

 **Dalldo:**  I'll come over and help

 **Bebop:** AW THANK YOU DALLON ILYSM YOURE A LIFESAVER

 **Dalldo:** I'll be over in 15 min I just have to change first

 **Bebop:** Okie Dokie

 **Jim Spooky:**  Ty!11!111

 **TyJo:**  Jishwa1!!1!11!

 **Jim Spooky:**  Come over 1!11!!1!

 **TyJo:**  Why1!11!1

 **Jim Spooky:** 1\. So you can be my ride 2. We can play games 

 **TyJo:** Sounds good to me let me also get changed and I'll be over

 **Mad Hatter:** What do I even wear to a party

 **MilkyMoo:** Your inner party girl

 **Mad Hatter:** What the fuck is that

 **MilkyMoo:** DO YOU NEED HELP I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A FASHION DESIGNER 

 **Mad Hatter:** As long as you don't mind coming over

 **MilkyMoo:** Not at all let me just change 

 **MilkyMoo:** Oh yeah Gerard can you take me to Mel's house

 **Alrighty Gerardy:** Fine

 **Alrighty Gerardy:** Frank can I come over so I have somewhere else to go after I drop off Mikey

 **Frankadoodledoo:** Of course you can

 **Alrighty Gerardy:** Thank you

 **Petey Pirate:** PAT CAN I COME OVER

 **Tree Boy:** Call me Pat again and it will be the last time you will be going anywhere

 **Petey Pirate:** Fine 

 **Tree Boy:** Then yes you can come

 **Petey Pirate:** YAY

The groups outfits,,,, (outfits??)

(I couldn't really find a Mikey one ): )

( oh yeah did I mention Josh has blue hair, Gerard red and Melanie has black and bluey (you know what I'm saying,) Pete's is black btw)

 **Bebop:** The party is officially ready 

 **Dalldo:** With my help :)

 **Bebop:** Oh yeah Dallon helped a bit too

 **MilkyMoo:** Me and Melanie are leaving in a few minutes

 **MilkyMoo:** She is currently doing her hair

 **TyJo:** Josh and i are leaving now

 **Alrighty Gerardy:** So is Frank and I

 **Tree Boy:** We will be leaving in a few

 **Dalldo:** I am already here

 **Bebop:** People are arriving see you!!

\- A few hours later -

 **Mad Hatter:** Brendon? Dallon? Where are you? 

 **Frankadoodledoo:** I honestly think they are fucking

 **Alrighty Gerardy:** I always knew those two would get together

 **Alrighty Gerardy:** Brendon just needed the alcohol for a boost

 **Mad Hatter:** How do you know it was Brendon that made the first move

 **Mad Hatter:** Actually don't answer that I know already

 **Bebop:** yiu know its hard to makeiot with dloon when mt phne kesps bizzing 

 **MilkyMoo:** Very drunk Brendon in action

 **Tree Boy:** Pete is very drunk as well

 **Petey Pirate:** Stop it you like me this way

 **Mad Hatter:** Wooey Hooey

 **Frankadoodledoo:** Wait a minute. Where is Tyler and Josh

 **Mad Hatter:** Omg

 **TyJo:** Were in one of the sofas in the living room

 **Mad Hatter:** I see youuu

 **Mad Hatter:** Any closer Tyler and you would be sitting on Josh

 **-** seperate chat with  **Mad Hatter** and  **TyJo-**

 **TyJo:** Thats the plan 

 **Mad Hatter:** OHHH

-back to group chat-

 **Mad Hatter:** Well I'm gonna go meet new people

 **MilkyMoo:** You do that I'll be in the kitchen

 **Mad Hatter:** Gerard make sure your brother doesn't get /too/ drunk

 **Alrighty Gerardy:** Okie Dokie

 **MilkyMoo:** I don't need no babysitter

 **-** a couple more hours later-

 **Mad Hatter:** I met these two really funny guys can they join?

 **Frankadoodledoo:** Maybe add them when were all not drunk?

 **Mad** **Hatter** :Got it

 **Mad Hatter:** Anyway their names are Dan and Phil and they are v tall but they are funny and nice, Dan is v sarcastic and more into memes and Phil is more sunshiny and happy but would still fit in v well with us

-out of groupchat for a bit, Third person with Melanie-

_Melanie couldn't believe Dan and Phil went to their school yet never noticed them. They did mention they preferred to stay out of the drama, they were always in it. Melanie excused herself telling the two boys that she is going to get something to drink. When she got up she noticed two things, Josh and Tyler weren't on the sofa where they had been earlier. 'I wonder if Tyler's plan worked' she thought. They other thing though is that Gerard, Frank and Mikey were nowhere to be seen. 'I thought I left Gerard in charge of Mikey for god's sake.' She tried to ignore it for now, hoping she would get a text later and just grabbed her drink from the kitchen and went back with Dan and Phil._

_-_ 28 minutes later-

 **Mad Hatter:** Where are you

 **Mad Hatter:** And I'm talking to everyone so I better be getting some answers quick

 **Bebop:** I'm in my room right now Dallon is next to me hes asleep so he will be staying over but I still have to be there to end the party

 **Frankadoodledoo:** We left a little while ago and by we I mean Gerard Mikey and me we are all staying at the Way's

 **Jim Spooky:** Tyler fell asleep so were about to leave

 **Mad Hatter:** Where is Pete and Patrick

 **Bebop:** They left earlier also, Patrick said something about Pete being too drunk

 **Mad Hatter:** Alright well Bebop I'm leaving now and tonight was fun thanks for the party

 **Mad Hatter:** But I'm still planning to drown you

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to GoSarah15 for Beebo's new name bc of our comments.  
> I spent like an hour trying to think of a new name for Josh kms  
> !!!!!!!!!!!! READ PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> DONT THINK IM DOING MELANIE X MIKEY I MEAN THEY COULD BE TOGETHER BUT DONT GO ASSUMING THEY ARE UNLESS I SAY THEY ARE BUT I DONT THINK IM DOING IT AND ILL SHUT UP NOW  
> ALSO I DONT KNOW IF THE PICTURES SHOWED SO IM SORRY  
> I COULD BARELY FIND SOME OUTFITS SO SOME OF THEM JUST LOOK WEIRD FOR A PARTY


	4. The newest members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Philly

**Mad Hatter:** Oh yeah could I add Dan and Phil in, if you don't know what I'm talking about scroll up

 **Petey Pirate:** Yes they can join

 **Mad Hatter:** Alrighty

 **Mad Hatter** has added  **Walking Meme** and  **AmazingPhil**

 **Mad Hatter:** Hi guys this our friendly and NICE group chat

 **Petey** **Pirate** :IM THE ONLY MEME IN THIS GROUP CHAT IM NOT SHARING

 **Mad Hatter:** Well we are all great besides Pete but he will get over it

 **Petey Pirate:** NO I WILL NOT THIS MEANS WAR

 **Walking Meme:** don't be mean Phil is a small child he gets sad easily

 **AmazingPhil:** DAN STOP TELLING PEOPLE IM A CHILD

 **Walking Meme:** very innocent 

 **Petey Pirate:** We have two innocent children in the chat now

 **Petey Pirate:** WE CANT HAVE TWO INNOCENT CHILDREN AND TWO MEMES

 **Dalldo:** Pete stop trying to make war

 **Petey Pirate:** fine

 **Walking Meme:** Phil?

 **AmazingPhil:** Yes

 **Walking Meme:** can I tell you something

 **AmazingPhil:** Yeah

 **Walking Meme:** STOP EATING MY CEREAL

 **AmazingPhil:** Im not

 **Walking Meme:** oh okay

**Walking Meme:**

-sends images from camera-

**AmazingPhil:** IM ASHAMED 

 **Walking Meme:** You better be

 **Jim Spooky:** WAIT A MINUTE

 **Jim Spooky:** DAN ARE YOU THAT GUY WHO IS REALLY GOOD AT PAINO IN MY BAND CLASS (side note: there is two band classes and Dan is in the one with Josh and Tyler isn't I WASNT SURE HOW TO MAKE ONE OF THEM RECOGNIZE THEM) 

 **Walking Meme:** is that how people see me

 **TyJo:** THERE IS TWO PEOPLE WHO PLAY THE PAINO IN THIS CHAT NOW

 **Jim Spooky:** Probably shouldn't have brought that up

 **TyJo:** WHOS BETTER AT PAINO JOSH HUH ME OR DANNY FELLOW HERE

 **Walking Meme:** don't call me danny

 **Jim Spooky:** Uh well I mean you both are good

 **TyJo:** buT WHICH ONE IS BETTER

 **Walking Meme:** YEAH JOSH

 **Jim Spooky** has left the chat

 **TyJo:** Good acting Dan

 **Walking Meme:** same goes for you Tyler

 **Walking Meme:** youre really good at paino though

 **TyJo:** You are too

 **Walking Meme:** should we keep fighting with him or

 **TyJo:** He is a sensitive soul even though he looks like this

 **Dalldo** has added  **Jim Spooky**

**TyJo:**

-sends image from gallery-

   (side note: ignore the 'To Stage')

 **Walking Meme:** WAIT HE IS THE GUY WHO PLAYS DRUMS

 **Jim Spooky:** Tyler who are you sending pictures of me and when did you take that

 **Jim Spooky:** And yes I am the drums guy

 **TyJo:**...

 **Walking Meme:** i like your hair

 **Jim Spooky:** Thank

 **AmazingPhil:** Dan what are you doing

 **Walking Meme:** nothing what do you mean

 **AmazingPhil:** You just screamed what do you mean what

 **Walking Meme:** well i uh saw a small spider

 **AmazingPhil:** Let me go kill it

 **Walking Meme:** AW THANK YOU PHIL

 **Walking Meme** has changed their name to  **Phil Trash #1**

 **Bebop:** WHY ARE YOU GUYS AWAKE AT 10 AM

 **Phil Trash #1:** im actually not sure this is a first for me and Phil

 **Phil Trash #1:** well mostly for me

 **Bebop:** Since I'm awake everyone else should be too

 **Bebop:** GERARD FRANK MIKEY PATRICK WAKE THE FUCK UP

 **Bebop:** ugh my head is killing me

 **Dalldo:** You know I'm just downstairs right

 **Bebop:** Oh dear dalldo help me

 **Dalldo:** Don't think I have much of a choice

 **-** 1 hour later-

 **Alrighty Gerardy:** IM AWAKE IM AWAKE

 **Bebop:** about time

 **Frankadoodledoo:** GERARD YOU LITTLE SHIT WHY DID YOU FUCKING PUSH ME OFF THE BED

 **MilkyMoo:** you landed on me

 **Frankadoodledoo:** oh sorry Mikey

 **AmazingPhil:** Dan fell asleep while we were watching anime

 **Mad Hatter:** Do you guys live together?

 **AmazingPhil:** Looks like it but actually no we are just over each others houses a lot

 **Tree Boy:** Stop talking my phone keeps buzzing and I just want to sleep and I have a bad headache and everything hurts

 **Petey Pirate:** Aw poor patrick do you need help

 **Tree Boy:** no you will make my headache worse

 **Petey Pirate:** So you don't want me to help out?

 **Tree Boy:** Only if you really want to

 **Petey Pirate:** Expect company in a few minutes 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just going to end the chapter there


	5. Now it gets random

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting now most conversations are going to be really random

**Petey Pirate** has changed their name to  **Peteza**

 **Peteza:** Can we go get pIZZA

 **AmazingPhil:** I don't normally like cheese BUT ON PIZZA ITS GOOD

 **Alrighty Gerardy:** I'm up for it

 **Alrighty Gerardy:** On one condition 

 **Alrighty Gerardy:** You pay for me

 **Bebop:** Im down for pizza

 **Petey Pirate:** WHY DO I HAVE TO PAY FOR YOUR PIZZA

 **Mad Hatter:** Maybe because 1 you invited us 2 whenever you hang out together he pays 3 the only time you pay is when you're alone

 **MilkyMoo:** pete did you just scream

 **Peteza:** did you hear that?

 **Dalldo:** I think the whole continent heard you

 **Phil Trash #1:** i heard you and im at a store getting more cereal because SOMEONE decided to eat ALL of MY CEREAL

 **AmazingPhil:** Gee I wonder who

 **Alrighty Gerardy:** Don't ask me

 **TyJo:** Josh if you ever eat my cereal which is also my inspiration I would stab you myself

 **TyJo:** jk ily

 **TyJo:** but not if you eat my cereal

 **Jim Spooky:** I WOULD NEVER EAT YOUR INSPIRATION

 **Bebop:** Dallon is my inspiration

 **Dalldo:** ;)

 **Tree Boy:** I find inspiration in the thing I love the most

 **Mad Hatter:** You're talking about your fedoras aren't you

 **Tree Boy:** Oh yeah I am

 **Peteza:** so.. pizza?


	6. leave

**Jim Spooky:** Tyler help

 **TyJo:** whats wrong

 **Jim Spooky:** I think I'm sick

 **Jim Spooky:** I think I need some

 **TyJo:** Josh i swear don't even think about it

 **Jim Spooky:** But I need 

 **TyJo:** i will never talk to you again

 **Jim Spooky:** but you dont understand it would really help i just need

 **TyJo:** ****dont

 **Jim Spooky:** some

 **TyJo:** josh im warning you

 **Jim Spooky:** TYLERNOL

 **TyJo:** If anyone would like to be my new best friend here is the sign up sheet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jim Spooky:** "'Jesus' comes from a shortening of the Hebrew version of the name Joshua"

 **Jim Spooky** has changed their name to  **Jesus**

 **Jesus:** I am Jesus.

 **Bebop:** I don't think Jesus sucked tylers dick

 **Jesus:** wdym that hasnt happened

 **Dalldo:** LIES

 **Jesus:** no im innocent

 **Bebop:** You are as innocent as I am

 **Jesus:** im more innocent than that at least

 **Bebop:** YOU HAVE NO INNOCENCE NOW COME ON AND TELL US THE TRUTH DID YOU SUCK TYLERS DICK OR NOT

 **Jesus:** sTOP INTERROGATING ME

 **Dalldo:** YOU CANT WHINE AWAY YOUR PROBLEMS

 **Bebop** : WE WANT AN ANSWER

 **TyJo:** is the current topic of the chat josh and my dick?

 **Dalldo:** yes

 **TyJo:** carry on

 **Jesus:** i shouldnt be punished like this i am jESUS

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what Im doing


	8. ads.

**Frankadoodledoo:** dont you just hate it when ads come on while you are trying to watch porn

 **Phil Trash #1:** i do hate ads but i didnt need to know the porn part

 **Alrighty Gerardy:** Why watch when you can have the real thing ;)

 **Frankadoodledoo:** you want to fuck me with a whisk

 **AmazingPhil:** DONT SAY WHISK

 **Phil Trash #1:** WHISK

 **Phil Trash #1:** whISK

 **Phil Trash #1:** W HISOAK

 **Alrighty Gerardy:**  up for adventure

 **Mad Hatter:** did you guys fuck with whisks or whats got dan so triggered

 **Phil Trash #1:** T yelr OAKLEY

 **Mad Hatter:** an ex he fucked with a whisk????

 **Bebop:** you kinky mf

 **Frankadoodledoo:** Alright Gerardy 

 **MilkyMoo:** KINKY

 **MilkyMoo:** DONT DO IT OVER AT THE WAYS

 **AmazingPhil:** more like he and tyler watched someone get fucked with a whisk

 **AmazingPhil:** im not even sure if someone got fucked with a whisk but someone did something with a whisk and he and tyler and permanently scarred

 **TyJo:** thank god i wasn't that tyler

 **Phil Trash #1:** W SHIK

 **TyJo** has changed their name to  **NonKinky Tyler**

 **Dalldo** has changed their name to  **Kinky Dildo**

 **Peteza** has changed their name to  **Kinky what**

 **Tree Boy:** what happened

 **Bebop:** PETE PROTECT THE INNOCENT CHILD

 **Jesus** has changed their name to  **innocent jishwa**

 **innocent jishwa:** i have many questions 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao does porn even have ads  
> 'triggered' im cringing at myself idek why but will i change it no


	9. milkymoo's birthday

**MilkyMoo:** COME ONE COME ALL

 **Mad Hatter:** that could make a nice song lyrics

 **MilkyMoo:** FOR IT IS MY BIRTHDAY

 **innocent jishwa:** mikey has a birthday?

 **Alrighty Gerardy:** even sometimes i dont believe it

 **Kinky Dildo:** You're favorite kinky dildo and bebop will come

 **NonKinky Tyler:** and most likely a NONkinky tyler and jishwa will too

 **MilkyMoo:** YOU WILL ACTUALLY COME

 **Phil Trash #1:** were we not supposed to

 **MilkyMoo:** im just surprised

 **Tree Boy:** its been 4 min and it mikey's birthday but i already feel bad for him


	10. pastagetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYE 1000 HITS THANK

**Kinky Dildo:** my precious beebo ily <3

 **Frankadoodledoo:** what did bren do to deserve that

 **Mad Hatter:** lmao when does he even do anything

 **Bebop:** someone pls hide me he only does this when he wants me to do something

 **Phil Trash #1:** wind them up then give it to them

 **Phil** **Trash #1:** ly phil

 **Phil Trash #1** has changed their name to  **danyul**

 **NonKinky Tyler:** goals

 **Kinky Dildo:** bren can you come over please <3

 **Bebop:** what for

 **Kinky Dildo:** surprise ;)

 **Bebop:** be there in a min

-

 **Bebop:** THIS FUCKER SPILLED SPAGHETTI EVERYWHERE AND WANTS ME TO CLEAN UP

 **MilkyMoo:** HE DID SAY IT WAS A SURPRISE

 **Bebop:** I THOUGHT HE MEANT HE WAS UP TO FUCK BEING THE KINKY DILDO HE IS BUT NO IM A MAID FOR SPILLED PASTAGETTI

 **NonKinky Tyler:** GOALS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELP IF ANY OF YOU HAVE EVER READ THIS FANFIC WHERE JOSH GETS A CHAINMAIL IN HIS EMAIL THAT IF HE DOESNT FORWARD A DEMON WILL TORTURE HIM FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE AND OF COURSE HE DOESNT FORWARD IT SO HE GETS DEMON TYLER AND TYLER JUST DOES LITTLE PRANKS ITS REALLY CUTE BUT APPARENTLY MY DUMBASS DIDNT SAVE IT SOMEWHERE AND NOW I REALLY WANT TO READ IT BUT I CANT F IND IT IF YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT PLEASE HELP
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT; I FOUND IT I ACTUALLY FUCKING FOUND IT IM SO HAPPYi if you want to read it its called 'no way out' by 'fantasticaldaydreams' and as i have said its great


	11. NEW PERSON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AYE AYE AYE

**Mad Hatter:** guYS HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW GIRL OATMEAL

 **AmazingPhil:** there is a new girl called oatmeal?

 **Mad Hatter:** NO OMG HER NAME IS LIKE ASHLEY OR SOMETHING I WASNT PAYING MUCH ATTENTION WHEN SHE INTRODUCED HERSELF TO THE CLASS

 **MilkyMoo:** what does she look like

 **Mad Hatter:** WELL SHE HAS LIKE BROWNISH EYES AND FRECKLES AND HER HAIR IS IN A PIXIE CUT AND HER HAIR IS ALSO DYED PINK ON THE SIDES AND THE TOP IS BLUE AND OMG

 **NonKinky TyJo:** wait is it the same new girl thats in our choir class?

 **Mad Hatter:** NO TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH THE /OTHER/ GIRL IN OUR SCHOOL WITH BROWNISH EYES FRECKLES HAIR CUT INTO A PIXIE CUT IN WHICH THE SIDES ARE DYED PINK AND TOP BLUE 

 **MilkyMoo:** aww does someone have a crush

 **Mad Hatter:** no shut up cow

 **Bebop:** aww she totally does

 **Mad Hatter:** the only thing getting a crush here is my heart and soul and i can feel the pieces falling apart

 **danyul:** ****deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK BUT I LOVE HALSEY WITH BLUE AND PINK HAIR OKAY ALSO YES HALSEY IS HEREEEE


	12. doodee

**Mad Hatter:** i cant take this anymore she is too pretty

 **Bebop:** why thank you mel

 **Mad Hatter:** fuck off breadbin

 **Bebop** has changed their name to  **breadbin**

 **Mad Hatter:** youre not making this any easier you shit

 **frankadoodledoo:** lmao i still dont even know who your talking about 

 **breadbin:** abOUT ASHLEY YOU IDIOT YOU GOOTA RESPET

 **frankadoodledoo:** im respecting but what she look like

**Mad Hatter:**

-sent an image from gallery-

**breadbin:** aye mel respect and all but where did you get that

 **Mad Hatter:** i took it

 **frankadoodledoo:** wHEN

 **Mad Hatter:** it was passing period and i was walking past her and like the stealthy ninja i am i took a picture

 **Mad Hatter:** i do really love her hair tho

 **Mad Hatter:** and face

 **Mad Hatter:** and everything

 **breadbin:** damn melanie fell hard

 **Mad Hatter:** im crying again why cant i have her

 **Mad Hatter** has changed their name to  **Crybaby**

 **kinky what:** what have i missed


	13. le saga

**Kinky What:** hey tyler may i ask you something

 **NonKinky TyJo:** sure i guess

 **Kinky What:** just how much do you love taco bell

 **NonKinky Tyjo:** very very much

 **Kinky What:** hard shell and soft shell?

 **NonKinky TyJo:** yes i don't mind either

 **Kinky What:** beef on your taco?

 **NonKinky TyJo:** of course!

 **Kinky What:** cheese and sour cream on you taco bell too?

 **NonKinky** **TyJo:** um yeah..

 **Kinky What:** but no tomatoes am i correct?

 **NonKinky TyJo:** wAIT ARE YOU ORDERING ME TACO BELL OMYGOD

 **Kinky What:** no just listening to this great song josh showed me 'You Quiero Taco Bell' thought you could relate to the lyrics

 **NonKinky TyJo:** what

 **NonKinky TyJo:** nO JOSH

 **innocent jishwa:** huh 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one is in a relationship yet besides Brendon and Dallon by the way!!  
> also I'm changing the names next chapter


	14. halsey

**CryBaby:** i TaLKEd tO HAlseY 

 **innocent** **jishwa:** who is halsey

 **CryBaby:** i meant ashley but thats a good code name

 **breadbin:** give me the deets gurl

 **CryBaby:** WELL IN CHOIR WE HAD TO DO A PARTNER PROJECT IN WHICH WE COME UP WITH A SONG AND WE GOT PAIRED UP AND WE TALKED AND IT WAS AMAZING IMHEKFJSDAKLJSF

 **innocent jishwa:** did you manage to get number

 **CryBaby:** no but kIK

 **innocent jishwa:** omygod really you go mel

 **breadbin:** what is it?

 **CryBaby:** iamashley why?

 **breadbin:** :)

 **innocent jishwa:** you my dear friend have made a mistake

 **CryBaby:** nO BRENDO N STOP

 **breadbin:** you know what ill save it for another time

 **CryBaby:** pHEW

 **CryBaby:** I WAS SCARED FOR MY LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LATE AT UPDATING BUT YOU GET TWO CHAPTERS!! MAYBE EVEN THREE IF IM UP TO IT


	15. dyed hair

**CryBaby:** guess who has dyed their hair different colors :)

 **danyul:** I LIKE DYED HAIR BUT ILL NEVER DO IT

 **CryBaby:** so you know how i really like halseys blue and pink hair

 **breadbin:** I'm sure we are aware

 **danyul:** aware

 **frankadoodledoo:** very aware

 **MilkyMoo:** much aware

 **AmazingPhil:** pretty aware

 **NonKinky Tyler** has changed their name to  **tyjo**

 **tyjo:** fully aware

 **kinky what** has changed their name to  **pete squeak**

 **pete squeak:** awfully aware

 **tree boy:** engraved in my mind aware

 **Kinky Dildo:** fucking aware

 **CryBaby:** was that planned or what the hell

 **CryBaby:** anyway

 **Kinky Dildo** has added  **iamashley** to the chat

 **CryBaby** has sent an image from camera

**iamashley:** cute but why was i added

 **CryBaby:** daLLON

 **Kinky Dildo:** gtg

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I'm just doing two chapters

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing another fic too about dan and phil being in the same neighborhood/neighbors idea by - crybabyshipsphan


End file.
